Hairbrush Homicide
by booksdefygravity
Summary: Ginny is getting ready to introduce Blaise to her family... *Oneshot.*


_19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge prompt: Calcium_

_Dialogue Prompt Challenge: "I see you've got a sneaky little Slytherin in you."_

_A Variety of Prompts Challenge, Objects Category: Brush_

* * *

**AN: Review? :)**

* * *

Her hair still tangled and messy from sleep, Ginny stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" said Blaise cheerfully. There he was, showered and dressed, looking wide awake and ready for the day.

"Mm," mumbled Ginny. "Why are you so _awake _at this ungodly hour?"

Blaise grinned. "The ungodly hour of eight? Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because I want to make a good impression on your family."

"Merlin!" shrieked Ginny. "My family!" Suddenly wide awake, she grabbed her hairbrush and began combing the knots out of her hair.

"Relax," said Blaise. "We have two hours before they arrive. Besides, you can blame me for, hmm, how shall I put this… _keeping you up _last night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny hit him with the brush

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's way too early for your innuendos," she said. "Besides, it's bad enough that we have to tell them that not only are we dating, we're also living together. Seriously, my brothers are going to kill you. I'd keep the innuendos out of it." She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk.

"Probably a good idea," admitted Blaise. "I mean, Ron already hates me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron also hated Michael Corner, and we made out, like, once."

"You made out with _Michael Corner_?" said Blaise, sounding disgusted.

"I was fourteen!" said Ginny, grabbing a mug and pouring herself some milk.

"Why do you eat milk and drink it at the same time?" asked Blaise, eyeing her bowl of cereal and her mug.

"I'm a Quidditch player, remember?" said Ginny. "I need the calcium. It's good for my bones." She grabbed her hairbrush and tried to brush her hair and eat at the same time.

"Here, let me," said Blaise. He took the brush from her and began to gently brush out all of the knots.

"Thank you," said Ginny. She sighed. "I'm worried."

"And I'm terrified," said Blaise. "But we're going to be fine." He finished brushing her hair. "See, that didn't even take that long."

Ginny sipped her milk. "I just… I want them to be happy for us."

"I know," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. "And they will be. I'll use my dashing looks and incredible charm to make them love me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Or maybe you should use your culinary skills to win them over. We can pretend you were my chef, and then once they love you for your chocolate scones, we can reveal the truth."

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I see you've got a sneaky little Slytherin in you. It's taken you a while to show your true colors, you devious serpent."

"I'll hit you again," said Ginny threateningly.

"Please don't," he said. "I still have a bruise from the last time."

"The last time was about five minutes ago. _Of course _you still have the bruise."

"Another good point!" he exclaimed. "You hit me five minutes ago! You really shouldn't do it again."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"See, I'm charming," he said. "They'll love me."

Ginny got to her feet and put her bowl and her mug in the sink. "Well, even if they don't, I do," she said, turning to face him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You do what?"

"Love you."

"Who loves me?"

"I do!"

"You do what?"

Ginny raised the hairbrush threateningly, but Blaise darted forward and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, Ginny resisted. Then she softened into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ginny kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you," she whispered, smiling.

He grinned at her. "It's kind of fun to say, right?"

She grinned back. "Yeah," she said simply. "It is."

"Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's go make sure there's no… _incriminating evidence _in our bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows again.

Ginny hit him with the hairbrush.

"Ow!" he protested. "You're a feisty little tiger, aren't you?"

"If you wiggle your eyebrows after that statement, I swear to Merlin I will perform hairbrush homicide on you, right now," said Ginny.

"Very well," he said. "To the bedroom!"

"I hope you're remembering that threat I made about thirty seconds ago."

"You keep ruining my innuendos," said Blaise. "Well, I suppose it's good practice for me to not use them in front of your family."

Ginny thought about that for a minute. Then she grinned. "I changed my mind. Go ahead and use all the innuendos you want in front of my family."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm serious. I want them to love you for who you are."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Like you do?"

Ginny grinned. "Yes," she said, kissing him. "Just like I do."


End file.
